


Hallucinations

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Non-Consensual Drug Use, One-Shot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Whump, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: “You are a monster.” The words were loud in the cell and Merlin’s head snapped up. He could only look in horror at Arthur, even though he knew that Arthur had a point.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Hallucinations

Merlin slumped against the hard cold floor of the cell he was in.

The cuffs around his wrists were chaffing them raw, they kept him cold and miserable, unable to reach for the comfort of his magic. Now it was only a buzzing in his ears, an itch under his skin an endless void.

When one of the guards enter again, Merlin tried to move closer to the wall, his lips drawn in. There is no way in hell that he was going to drink that again.

But at the same time, his body begged for the sweet relieve the potion would bring. But at the same time, it made him feel mindless and he didn’t want it. He didn’t want to deal with that.

The guard just laughed at him, before his mouth was forced open. Merlin could feel his strength leaving him.

The potion tasted like strawberries and honey. Merlin tried to spit it out, but the guard expected it, he clamps off Merlin’s nose and a hand pressed against Merlin’s mouth, forcing him to swallow.

It burns Merlin’s throat, a weak whimper leaves his throat. For the moment he just wants his mother and Arthur and to forget this.

When Merlin finally found the strength to open his eyes again he watched as Arthur sat in the corner of the cell. There was a cruel smirk on his face.

Merlin only buried his face deeper into his arms, he couldn’t bring himself to face Arthur.

“You are a monster.” The words were loud in the cell and Merlin’s head snapped up. He could only look in horror at Arthur, even though he knew that Arthur had a point.

“You deserve to be here.” The voice continued and for a moment Merlin wished that he was rather dead than to hear that from his friend.

When Merlin blinks again Arthur was gone and the knights were there. For a moment he felt hope until he saw their faces. The anger was clear in their eyes.

Merlin tried to say something, but it felt like his tongue was swollen in his mouth and there was nothing he could do.

“We thought you are our friend? But you are only a traitor.” They spoke in unison.

A choke of sob filled the quiet air. Merlin’s mouth only opened and closed.

He didn’t react when the guard came back, forcing more of the potion down his throat. He didn’t mind the darkness clawing his mind down.

They were right, he was a traitor, he was a monster. He was just as big of a problem.

Merlin slump forwards the shackles digging into his bony arms. His mind for the moment peacefully blank.

He didn’t hear the footsteps rushing down to the cell, the voices of worried men. He didn’t feel the light touched as someone checked him over for injuries.

When he came back to the living was he laying on a soft bed, someone was touching his head. Merlin cruelled himself into a small ball as he tried to get away from the hand.

Arthur cast a worried glance at Gaius.

“Rember he was through a lot Sire. A day later and he would have been dead. Give him a chance to recover.” Gaius’s voice was sad but at the same time firm.

Arthur needs to know that it would be long, Merlin was tortured and they gave him something that had messed with his brain.

Gaius gave Merlin one last look before he nodded to Arthur, leaving his chambers.

Arthur easily rubbed soothing circles onto Merlin’s back, it took a while before he slowly started to relax.

With a start Merlin sat up, his blue eyes were slightly glossy and it looked like he saw a ghost when he saw Arthur.

“I’m so’wy.” Merlin’s words were slurred and he tried to pull away, almost falling off the bed.

Arthur easily caught Merlin, pulling him back to the middle.

“Calm down.” Arthur's voice was on the firm side.

Merlin forced himself to listen, he was unsure of what was going on. This one was solid, the last few times Arthur was there they had disappeared as soon as he gets too close.

Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest, he could feel the shivers racking Merlin’s body. He could only hope with time that it would get better.

Between soft sobs, Arthur could hear Merlin mumbling not real. His heart broke slightly when he realised Merlin didn’t know he was safe and was trying to protect himself.

“You are safe Merlin. You are back in Camelot. You are safe, no one will hurt you.” Arthur whispered the reassurance into Merlin’s ear the whole night.

He fell asleep around midnight with Merlin hiding against his chest. A few time through the night he would wake up just pulling Merlin closer to him before falling asleep again.

It was late afternoon of the next day when Merlin opened his eyes again, the glassy look at least had disappeared.

Arthur crouched down next to the bed. “Hey there. How are you feeling?” Arthur’s voice was soft.

Merlin’s eyes were wide as he looked at Arthur, his hand reached out before he snatched it back again.

Arthur easily took Merlin’s hand into his. “This is real, you are safe. No one will harm you again.”

A sob tore through Merlin’s before he lunged himself at Arthur. His body shook with sobs and shivers. Tears streamed down his face.

“P-plea please don’t b-be ma-mad.” Merlin’s voice was broken. He never meant for Arthur to find out about his magic like this.

Arthur pulled Merlin close to him, rocking him side to side. “I’m not mad, I had known for a while now. You didn’t hide it as well as you thought you did.”

Another whimper and Arthur hushed him.

“I have you. You are safe.” It was a reassurance that Arthur would give his best to make sure is true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
